


Strange constellations

by Squidge_06



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 300 Fox Way, Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Adam Parrish didn't meet the boys at Aglionby, Adam Parrish is a Cryptid, Adam Parrish might be Fae, Alive Noah Czerny, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, I found the road trip plot at like the very end of writing this chapter so eh, I just really like the idea of Adam being like a strange fae boi, It feels nice to write from a girls POV for once, Multi, Noah Czerny is a Little Shit, Persephone didn't die, Tarot, They're all QPPs, They're all well adjusted and give each other cuddles all the time, also like Adam got basically adopted by 300 fox way in this so shrug, and like at uni he's the campus cryptid and his roommate isn't even sure he exists, and then i might repeat it I'm not sure, and they happy, because i like writing them and romance is hard, because i wanna write her so sorry gang, there'll be a chapter from everybody and then Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Blue Sargent met Adam Parrish in a forest at 3amNoah Czerny met Adam Parrish at a skatepark at dawnHenry Cheng met Adam Parrish at a botanical garden at midnightRichard Gansey III met Adam Parrish at the side of a road at duskRonan Lynch met Adam Parrish at a supermarket at 4am------------------Depending on where you began the story...





	1. It was starting, it was starting

Blue Sargent met Adam Parrish in a forest at 3am

Noah Czerny met Adam Parrish at a skatepark at dawn

Henry Cheng met Adam Parrish at a botanical garden at midnight

Richard Gansey III met Adam Parrish at the side of a road at dusk

Ronan Lynch met Adam Parrish at a supermarket at 4am

Adam Parrish was an odd young man, he had been an odd child and would grow up to be an odd old man (though most old men are odd, Adam would find himself to be odder than most). Adam Parrish did not consider himself to be odd, albeit no odd person does.

Depending on where you began the story it was about Adam Parrish.

Depending on where you began the story it was about the nowhere and everywhere place where Adam Parrish existed.

Depending on where you began the story it was about Adam Parrish’s friends.

Depending on where you began the story it was never about Adam Parrish at all

* * *

Blue squeezed herself between the piles of books and papers that were contained in Adam Parrish’s bedroom. Coughing slightly as she got a blast of smoke from one of the many, many candles which lined her roommate’s workspace, Blue waved a hand in front of her mouth before calling into the smoke

“Yo, Parrish you alive in here”

“Unlikely” The voice of her best friend called from the direction of his bed, the smoke dispersed slightly allowing Blue to see Adam Parrish in all of his overworked, probably fae glory. Sitting criss-cross apple sauce the boy had his laptop open in his lap, a pack of tarot cards spread out on his right and a precariously balanced cup of cocoa on his left. “Hey Page” Adam had taken to choosing a tarot for each of his friends and calling them that forever, this had caused a few misunderstandings when it came to Blue’s name but that was to be expected.

Blue lent over and kissed Adam on the cheek stealing his laptop in the process.

“Wait no! I have a paper due in two days

“Take a break dude, we’re going out for ice-cream”

“I hate you” Adam sighed standing up grabbing his messenger bag and stuffing his phone, battery charger and a book into his bag

“Love you too asshole” Blue grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and out…

* * *

Blue Sargent met Adam Parrish in a forest at 3am

Blue would not usually be out of bed at this time but when ten separate psychics tell you to go into a forest at 3am you usually do what they say. So Blue was standing in the middle of a forest kinda confused and very tired when a strange sepia coloured boy appeared from behind a tree holding what looked like a textbook,

“Who the hell are you?” The boy looked up in shock

“Umm hi, I’m Adam Parrish?”

“And why are you, Adam Parrish in the woods at 3am”

“I could ask the same of you,” Adam Parrish said closing his book

“I asked first” Blue shot back “Why are you in the woods at 3am?”

“Studying” Parrish shrugged gesturing to the book he held by his side

“Why in the forest? And why at 3am?”

“It’s quieter than my house, and I have a test tomorrow” he shrugged Blue understood having a house too loud for you to think but for some reason she got the feeling that Adam Parrish meant it in a different way. “You never answered my question why are you in the forest at 3am?”

“I have a house full of psychic family members and they all told me to be here so here I am”

“Like really actually psychic?”

"Yeah”  
“Cool…do you think they could tell me what my grade in this test’s gonna be?”

“Probably, come on Adam Parrish I have a feeling we’re going to be friends,” Blue Sargent said grabbing Adam Parrish’s hand and pulling him away

* * *

Blue grabbed the handles of her canary yellow bicycle manouvering it into the road, she glanced at Adam who was still getting onto his candy apple red bike and smirked before yelling.

"Race you!" and speeding away

"Wait, Blue that's not fair!" she heard Adam yell from behind her and she laughed **big _big_** laughs the kind of laughs which filled a room, the kind of laughs contagious laughs which everybody caught and wouldn't go away. Blue looked to the side and saw Adam catching up

"That wasn't very nice Page"

"Well, I'm not a very nice person" Blue shrugged before speeding off again and leaving Adam in the dust.

By the time they got to their usual ice-cream shop Blue's legs ached 

"That was fun!" Adam smiled slightly as he hopped off of his bike and chained it to the bike rack "You should have waited for me though"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Blue laughed again before grabbing Adam's hand and once again dragging (something she seemed to do quite often) inside "Come along I called the other boys along so be prepared for semi-human interaction"

"Are you implying that our friends are aliens Blue?" Adam asked as he was dragged along by Blue

"No that would be ridiculous, Noah is a ghost, _Henry _is an Alien, Gansey is human and i'm not entirely sure what Ronan is" Blue explained

"Fae?"  
"No that's you idiot" Blue sighed before pulling to a stop in front a booth right in the corner of the shop

"Jane!"

"Hey Maggot, Parrish"

"Bluebird, plant boi!"

"Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hello everybody" Blue greeted them with a sweep of her hand before squeezing herself between Henry and Gansey both of whom graced her with a kiss on the cheek

Adam laughed behind his hand at their group of friends and sat himself under Noah's arm and in Ronan's lap.

"Here you go you two" Gansey pushed their regular orders to the two of them, two scoop cookie dough and honeycomb for Blue and a strawberry sundae for Adam

"Thanks, King" Adam mumbled through a spoonful of his ice-cream

"No problem Adam"

"So what do you want maggot"

"What if I just want to hang out with my partners in crime"

"We did that yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that and the"

"Noah" Adam cut him off "We get it"

"Okay okay you got me, I was thinking maybe since it's the summer holidays and none of us have anything to do..." Blue paused "Maybe we could go home?"

"Home?" Henry asked

"Like back to 300 fox way," Adam asked

"and Monmouth," said Gansey  
"and the barns?" asked Ronan

"Cabeswater maybe?" Noah ventured

"Yeah, back to Henrietta" Blue replied looking around at her friends

"Like another roadtrip?" Henry asked "But in the opposite direction"

"Yeah, what do you guys think?"

"Yes!" Noah yelled before whispering "sorry"

"Totally," Henry said nodding enthusiastically 

"Opal will be happy to see us" Ronan nodded begrudgingly

"We could surprise the 300 fox way ladies" Adam nodded quietly to himself "let's do it!"

"Well I guess we're doing it then Miss Jane" Gansey said turning to look at Blue

"Okay everybody pack your shit and meet up in front of me and Adam's apartment with the Pig." Blue declared 

* * *

** _They were loud and triumphant and kings of Henrietta, because they'd found the ley line and because it was starting, it was starting_ **


	2. They were kids and they were laughing and they just couldn't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah Czerny was alive, he was so alive.
> 
> Noah Czerny liked Glitter and Skateboarding and he liked his friends even more than he like those two things.
> 
> He liked peach schnapps and he loved his sister.
> 
> Noah Czerny was alive and he loved and was loved.  
Noah Czerny met Adam Parrish at a skatepark at dawn

Noah Czerny was alive, he was so alive.

Noah Czerny liked Glitter and Skateboarding and he liked his friends even more than he like those two things.

He liked peach schnapps and he loved his sister.

Noah Czerny was alive and he loved and was loved.

Noah Czerny met Adam Parrish at a skatepark at dawn

* * *

Noah skidded to a stop on his skateboard in front of Adam and Blue’s apartment building, as he walked over to Gansey and Ronan he threw his backpack containing all of his stuff into the backseat

“Hey Noah,” Gansey said smiling

“Sup!” Noah grinned back coming behind Ronan and looping his arms around his neck

“Jesus Mary Czerny you’re hands are fucking cold.”

“I’ve been dead f- “

“for seven years I know”

“Hey, guys!” They heard Adam call from the building in front of them

“Parrish, help me Noah’s trying to kill me with his hands!” Ronan exclaimed rushing over and bending slightly to hide behind Adam

“Noah you have my blessing!” Blue yelled from an open window above “also where the hell is Henry?”

“Right here darling” came Henry’s voice from behind them he had two suitcases trailing along behind him and as he tossed them into the boot of the Pig, he threw an arm around Noah and Gansey’s shoulders “We ready to get this show on the road?”

“No, Blue’s still packing our stuff,” Adam said “She wouldn’t let me pack so it’s taking forever”

“RUDE!”

Adam just laughed and walked over to the car leaving Ronan to follow him into the car.

Noah chatted with Henry and Gansey for a full five minutes, Ronan and Adam talking softly in the pig when finally, Blue hurried out of the door with two bags and a backpack

“Adam you have too much stuff” She grouched heaving the suitcases into the trunk and throwing the backpack at Adam, “everybody get in!”

* * *

Noah Czerny met Adam Parrish at a skatepark at dawn.

Noah heard a voice from behind him as he jumped off of his skateboard

“Wow you’re really good” Noah turned around and saw a strange dusty boy blue eyes shining in the early morning light.

“Uh thanks, I’ve been skating since I was a kid,” Noah rubbed the back of his neck

“Adam Parrish, nice to meet you” the boy stuck his hand out 

“Noah Czerny, what are you doing here?”

“Nothing I suppose” Adam shrugged

“Cool, you wanna have a go on my board” Noah gestured to his skateboard, Adam Parrish seemed nice if odd and Noah had always been drawn to nice if odd people

“Sure, why not” Adam walked over happily, obvious in his eyes if not displayed on his face in the way of a smile.

“Come on Adam Parrish I have a feeling we’re gonna be friends”

* * *

Ronan sat in the tiny backseat of the pig with Adam in the shark-like boy’s lap and Noah’s legs hanging over his shoulders as he sat on the back of the car. Gansey was driving, Henry sat in the passenger seat with Blue sat in the foot space head in between Henry’s legs. The only way they could all fit in the car, uncomfortable but natural in a way sitting in any other position would not be.

“Why do you always sit in Ronan’s lap Lorax? Mine is always open” Henry asked turned in his seat.

“Too short” Adam shrugged

“Le gasp!” Henry put a hand to his heart dramatically “What about Gansey then?”

“You or Blue is always taking Gansey and he’s always distracted or talking to somebody else so I get no attention” Adam sulked a tiny bit

Blue piped up from behind Henry “He’s right, no good cuddles on a regular day from Gansey if it’s at night so many cuddles if you’re sitting in his lap and we’re doing something zero, zip, zilch”

Adam pointed at Blue “See!”

Ronan grinned smugly into Adam’s shoulder where he had positioned his head

Noah munched happily at the chocolate bar that had been thrown his way by Blue just before they’d left, wiping his mouth he said: “So, Adam sit’s in Ronan’s lap, Blue and Henry sit in Gansey’s lap, who’s lap do I get to sit in?”  
“I’ll give up Gansey you can sit in mine Casper” Henry grinned blowing a kiss at him

“Awe thanks babe” Noah jokingly put a hand to his chest “We should go to a Dollar Tree and race shopping carts at some point on this trip,” he said thoughtfully

“For old times sake?” Adam asked looking up at him

“For old times sake,” Noah said before grinning maniacally “And we can get more glitter!”

“Ugh no Glitter in the devil’s crafting supply” Ronan groaned

“Says you, you cross stitch!”

“It’s a grid system motherfucker!” Ronan snapped yanking on Noah’s legs slamming him forward just enough that he toppled onto Adam and they both slid painfully down to the foot space

“You’re all idiots…” Blue sighed from above them, Noah might be imagining things, but he liked to think she sounded a little fond as she said it.

* * *

They stopped at a random hotel, Gansey and Henry refused to let them stop at a motel regardless of Blue and Adam’s complaints so there they were, all one bedroom hotel suite. Adam was still unused to money regardless of how long he’d been around it and Noah could see it as he was careful not to touch anything even when Henry, Gansey and Ronan all threw down their bags and relaxed on the bed or sofa or anywhere else. So, he grabbed his hand, dragging Adam over to the bed where Ronan and Henry already lay spread eagle practically on top of one another.

“Come on relax Adam!” He exclaimed as he dropped down on the bed pulling Adam down with him, Adam laughed, small but happy as he lay down next to Noah, then laughed bigger and even happier as Blue and Gansey jumped on top of them _and they were kids and they were laughing and they just couldn't stop._

* * *

** _"a friendship that wasn't all-encompassing, that wasn't blinding, deafening, maddening, quickening. It was just that now that she'd had this kind, she didn't want the other.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kind of short it's kind of a filler chapter and Noah is difficult to write because his character when he's dead is so different from how we see him alive and how we're told he was alive so shrug  
Tell me what you want to happen on the road trip because literally anything can happen and I need ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Cheng was afraid,He was afraid but he was happy
> 
> Henry Cheng was fun and smart
> 
> Henry Cheng was magic in the normal way
> 
> Of tech and genius and just a big big brain
> 
> Henry Cheng met Adam Parrish at a botanical garden at midnight

Henry Cheng was afraid,He was afraid but he was happy 

Henry Cheng was fun and smart

Henry Cheng was magic in the normal way

Of tech and genius and just a big big brain

Henry Cheng met Adam Parrish at a botanical garden at midnight

* * *

Henry hopped out of the Pig “Does anybody want anything?” He asked as he leaned against the car

“Food!” Noah said from where he was curled in Ronan’s lap ,they’d moved places half an hour into the drive.

“You gonna specify or...”

“Chocolate” Adam muttered from the passenger seat foot hold, legs leaning on the seat.

“Ooh ooh yeah!” Noah flapped his hands in excitement.

“So chocolate, anything else? Gansey boy? Blue Jay?”

“Yoghurt” They said in sync, Blue in the passenger seat, Gansey still in the drivers seat ,nobody trusted enough to drive his beloved Pig.

“Anybody gonna come and help me carry all of this?”

Adam and Ronan climbed out of the car, Adam smiling slightly as Ronan groaned loudly complaining completely over the top

They grabbed all the stuff they needed,chocolate for Noah and Adam, Yoghurt for Blue and Gansey and miscellaneous foodstuffs for Ronan and Henry. They walked up to the counter, Henry handing the money to Adam so he could give it to the cashier

“7.50”

As Adam handed over the money, the girls metal bracelet glanced over his wrist and he winced slightly removing his hand quickly as possible. The look of pain being masked with a practiced mask of polite indifference.

“Thanks” Henry said quickly herding Adam and Ronan back to the car

“You okay Parrish?” Ronan asked glancing over at him worry clear in his eyes, clear for anyone who knew him at least.

“Yeah her bracelet just scratched me that’s all” Adam shrugged, brushing off. But as he rubbed said wrist Henry caught a glance of a burn where the bracelet has caught him.

* * *

Henry wandered through the gardens, they were pretty and he was bored. He couldn’t sleep, Blue and Gansey were busy somewhere and everybody else was asleep.

Or at least that’s what he thought until he blinked and suddenly a strange dusty boy appeared in front of him.

“You’re not supposed to be here” the boy said, he was quiet in a way that was complete and overpowering 

“I’m sure you’re not supposed to be here either” Henry replies

the boy considered this and after long moment nodded slightly 

“Touché, and your name?”

“Yours first?”

“Adam Parrish”

“Nice to meet you Adam Parrish, people call me Henry Cheng”

“Playing by fae rules are we?”

“It was my real name,I didn’t lie”

“Okay, nice to meet you Henry Cheng, come with me”

And the dust coloured boy with the blue eyes walked away expecting Henry to follow him. And Henry did.

* * *

“Oh my god noo “ Gansey groaned as he saw what Blue had pulled up on her phone

”Oh my god yeesss” Blue retorted before blasting the video as loud as her phone speakers would let her play it.

”I devote my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ and THIS is the thanks I get!”

Noah fake coughed “Ronan” he fake coughed again

”Oh fuck off” Ronan groaned 

Adam laughed resting his head against Henry’s legs

They spent the rest of the way to their next hotel quoting vines loudly

but as they drove into the car park of the hotel all Henry could see was Adam rubbing the burn on his wrist again

* * *

_ ** She recognized the strange happiness that came from loving something without knowing why you did, that strange happiness that was sometimes so big that it felt like sadness. ** _


	4. Chapter 4

Gansey was happy

Gansey had died twice and was waiting for the third to make threefold but he was alive right now

Gansey was afraid

Gansey was afraid that one day he would wake up and this would all have been a dream

Ronan and Blue and Henry and Noah and Adam would all have been a dream, Cabeswater and 300 Fox way a dream

Gansey was afraid but happy

Richard Gansey III met Adam Parrish at the side of the road at dusk

* * *

Richard Cambell Gansey III was destined for greatness

Richard Gansey slipped on greatness in the morning like it was his favourite pair of boat shoes

Richard Gansey was not however great, or he was but not in the way his parents wanted him to be

Gansey was great at doing the impossible

Gansey was great at finding the importance

Gansey was great at being impossible

If not for the fact he already had a middle name, and a rather good one at that, impossible would be it

Which was why, when Gansey met Adam Parrish an impossible boy in an impossible town filled with impossible thing. He was less surprised than he should have been

* * *

Gansey sighed, resting his head on his wheel when he realised that the Pig had broken down again. He grabbed his phone from his pocket ready to call a mechanic when a voice called

"Do you need some help?"

Gansey turned to see a boy around his age on a bright red bike parked next to him.

"Yeah? If you could give me some that would be marvellous"

The boy nodded jumping off his bike to take a look at the camero

"I'm Gansey nice to meet you" Gansey told the boy

"Adam Parrish," Adam smiled slightly at Gansey as he closed the hood of the car

"So Adam Parrish what do you know about Welsh Kings?"

* * *

Gansey yawned slightly as he drove, not from tiredness it was just a yawn

"Hey old man, you getting tired? maybe you could let me have a spin" Ronan said from the backseat

Adam's laugh carried just as well as Ronan's harsh voice did regardless of their volume

"Never Ro, Never"

Ronan groaned loud and melodramatic, if Gansey looked back there'd probably be a hand over his forehead

"Can we stop somewhere to sleep soon?" Noah mumbled from his spot in Ronan's lap, Adam was sat between their legs with Blue and Henry curled up together in the passenger seat.

Blue hummed in agreement

"Yeah, there's a hotel two hours from he-"

"-is there a motel closer, cause I'm really tired and if you make me wait two hours you will have to carry me into that fancy hotel"

Gansey grumbled to himself before replying

"Yeah, it's like thirty minutes away"

Noah cheered quietly from the back

* * *

_ **Wanting to live, but accepting death to save others: that was courage. That was to be Gansey's greatness.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ignore the fact that the pig is nothing like my descriptions I just knew that cameros have tiny back seats but for some reason when reading the books I thought it was roofless like it didn't have a roof? It does I'm am idiot but whatever we can ignore that


	5. Chapter 5

Ronan Lynch wasn't angry

He didn't know what he was really

But he wasn't angry and that was significant

Anger was integral to who Ronan Lynch was before

Before Cabeswater and Gansey and Adam and Blue and Noah and Opal

Ronan wasn't Angry

Ronan Lynch met Adam Parrish at a supermarket at 4am

* * *

Ronan Lynch pulled a full display box of chocolate bars from the shelf and into his basket where it then rested against a giant bag of craisins and coffee.

"Well that doesn't look healthy" A voice said from behind him, the voice sounded like it came from one of Ronan's dreams and turning around he saw that the being it was attached to had also walked from his dreams

"For my roommates" he defended "Ronan Lynch"

"Adam Parrish, can I have a chocolate bar?"

* * *

Ronan lay awake curled around Adam and Gansey curled around him. Noah lay sprawled across him and Henry and Blue were somewhere on the other side of the bed nearer to Gansey than Adam but still close enough to feel their warmth.

Ronan Lynch was happy, content. Not safe but he didn't believe that he would ever be sad wand right now he thought this just about made up for that.

* * *

**He was so much more dangerous when he wasn't angry**


End file.
